Cycloolefin (co)polymers are distinguished by many advantageous properties, for example by a high transparency for use for optical applications. They have a good heat stability, resistance to aging, resistance to chemicals, good gas barrier properties, resistance to solvents, low absorption of water, high scratch resistance, low birefringence of light and high softening point (glass transition temperature T.sub.g). Such (co)polymers are therefore suitable for, inter alia: films in non-stretched or monoaxially or biaxially stretched form for packaging and as top layers for polarization films and liquid crystal displays, coating constituents, for example for the automobile industry for scratch-resistant treatment of surfaces; fibers, for example for lightwave conductors; optical lenses and prisms; hoses, pipes, rods and supporting sheets; cover disks for solar cells; or capacitor dielectric. Such industrial articles are produced by injection molding or extrusion. The (co)polymers employed in this way are amorphous or only partly crystalline. The (co)polymers can be used by themselves or as a mixture with other polymers.
Metallocenes and their use as catalysts in the polymerization of olefins have been known for a long time (EP-A 129 368 and the literature cited therein). It is furthermore known from EP-A '368 that metallocenes in combination with aluminum-alkyl/water as cocatalysts are active systems for the polymerization of ethylene (thus, for example, methylaluminoxane=MAO is formed from 1 mol of trimethylaluminum and 1 mol of water. Other stoichiometric ratios have also already been used successfully (WO 94/20506)). Metallocenes in which the cyclopentadienyl skeletons are linked to one another covalently via a bridge are also already known. An example of the numerous Patents and Applications in this field which may be mentioned is EP-A 704 461, in which the linkage group mentioned therein is a (substituted) methylene group or ethylene group, a silylene group, a substituted silylene group, a substituted germylene group or a substituted phosphine group. The bridged metallocenes are also envisaged as polymerization catalysts for olefins in EP '461. In spite of the numerous Patents and Applications in this field, there continues to be a demand for improved catalysts which are distinguished by a high activity, so that the amount of catalyst remaining in the polymer can be set to a low level, and which are equally suitable for the (co)polymerization of cycloolefins, for the preparation of which metallocenes have likewise already been employed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,777; EP 610 852 U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,219; EP 690 078).